


The Pros and Cons of the End of the World

by Leen_Moufti



Category: Death Road to Canada
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Oneshot, Short, Writing practice, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leen_Moufti/pseuds/Leen_Moufti
Summary: There's really not much to do to pass the time during a zombie apocalypse. So, why not discuss the positives and negatives of such a situation?





	The Pros and Cons of the End of the World

"The world isn't so bad. Sure, it could use some adjustments. But-"

" _Some_ adjustments?" Thaddeus asked, raising an eyebrow as he revved up the engine as the undead swarmed the car, banging on the windows. "Al, it is literally the Zombie Apocalypse. I think the world could use a lot more than just 'some' adjustments."

Thaddeus slammed a foot on the break just as a zombie cracked a window, and the car sped off, running over another one in the process.

"I don't know, Thad," Alistair shrugged, twirling his zombie-blood-stained flashlight in one hand as he sat back. "There are a lot of pros to this situation."

"Such as?"

"Pro: No need to pay rent anymore."

"Con," Thaddeus countered, drumming his fingers against the steering wheel. "There's not even a safe place to live anymore."

Alistair shrugged. "True, true. But at least our landlord doesn't yell at us anymore."

"That's because he's a zombie now."

Alistair thought for a moment before another pro came to mind.

"Pro: No need to pay for gas money."

"Is every pro you have about not having to pay for things?" Thaddeus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, mostly. But-"

The car began to slow down as the engine spluttered.

"The hell?" Thaddeus muttered, before tapping on the gas gauge. "No, no, no, no."

The car screeched to a halt, and no matter how hard Thaddeus repeatedly slammed his foot on the pedal, it wouldn't budge.

"Damn it!" Thaddeus cried out, clenching his fists in frustration before his face paled at the sound of an undead groan.

"Oh crap."

Outside the car, a horde of zombies were approaching them, their pupilless eyes wide with hunger.

"Con," Thaddeus finally said, gripping his wrench and clutching the door handle. "There's always the slight chance of running out of gas near a horde of zombies."

He looked at Alistair, who nodded as he gripped the door handle on his side in one hand and his flashlight in the other.

"Get ready to fight, Al."


End file.
